The Impossible Story of an Impossible Game
by LeviathanTamer
Summary: A being wakes up in a dark room with no memory and information about a world he's never been in. he wants answers and some mysterious beings say they will give him that and his freedom. but only if he makes his way through an Impossible Game. Read and Review please. it gives me strength to keep writing.


**Disclaimer: the game this story is based off of belongs to Atom Entertainment but the story belongs to me. Based on the reviews for this story I may just make a story for each map. Also since I don't know whether or not you'll read it like I do I'll mark which part of the song the story takes part in by using (?:? - ?:?**

* * *

The Impossible Story of an Impossible Game

My eyes groggily opened and the first thing I ever saw was darkness. With the darkness came questions rushing into my mind. Where was I? Who am I? With no reply coming I was starting to panic, I can't panic that would most certainly make this more difficult. I calmed myself down. I tried to remember who I was but no response came from my memory. Oh well no use wondering about who I am. I'm me and that's all I need to know for now. A better question would be what am I? I can see, or at least I think I can. Hard to tell when the room is dark. What can I move?

I surged energy to what I could and a jerk to my left told me there was something there. If there's something to my left then there should be something to my right. I surged energy again and another jerk confirmed my suspicions. Now then can I turn?

New muscles strained to work, but eventually my sight moved as I felt something beneath them turn. I had two extensions on this side, another turn and I saw two more limbs… limbs… limbs. How do I know what these are called? How do I know if there even called that? Oh well not the place to question that. Let's see if we can't get these limbs moving.

**Hours of Practice and unfortunately no hilarious accidents later.**

I think I have control of my body now. I can walk and run. But I can't find an entrance out of this place. It's silent. No matter where how or where I run no noise is made. No matter how far I run I never get out of the room. I'm starting to wonder if this room is all there is.

**"Are you awake yet?"**

The booming voice scared me and I fell over. Yet it asked a question and despite being scared I felt compelled to answer, but how do I signal the voice that I'm awake? My breathing let's in air and lets it out, let's see if I can make sound with it.

"Ah" it wasn't much but it was a start. I know the word that I should respond with and how it sounds, but I don't know how to pronounce it. So when in doubt, try it out. "Ah, bah, nah, sah, la, ta, yah" there we go that last one was part of it. Now then let's try the second part. "Yah, Yo, Yee, yeb" alright, there should be only one more part. "Yeb, yen, yet, yes" that was it, that was the word. Now to reply to the mysterious booming voice.

"Yes" I said a bit too proudly but nonetheless I felt proud that I could respond.

**"Good, you're patient and willing to use trial and error to solve something"**

I wanted to know why I was here along with who and what I was, but it did feel nice to be complimented.

**"If you want instructions or answers please go towards the light, if you feel you don't need this go to the yellow light"**

At first I was confused, what did it mean? This room was dark not a light to be found. I was corrected when a rectangle of light opened to my left and a rectangle of yellow light appeared to my right. Which way should I go? I realized my question was entirely rhetorical. I wanted answers and the light to my left had them. I walked towards it but slowly gained speed until I reached. I stopped at the threshold and stared at the blinding light. It was short but now the answers are right here. I stepped through and found myself in another dark room. Great, the booming voice lied to me.

**"This is the tutorial room. You shall receive your identity upon completion of the course. You shall receive your freedom upon completing the course. You have an unlimited amount of chances to earn your freedom. However if you attempt to escape without going through the course you will be terminated. The squares of light will provide further answers and the red square will start the training course, once you complete the training course the yellow light will take you to your course."**

That sounded fairly simple. I turned around and watched as three blocks of light appeared in a line in front of me, the left one was white, the middle was red, and the right one was blue. None of the options could hurt other than possibly the red one. I started with the white.

The moment I stepped on the square of light words appeared before me and another voice read it out for me. This one was quieter and sounded different from the other one, but robotic with no feeling.

**"Greetings and welcome to the Impossible Game, your past is unknown and you will not have much time to think about it. This game will test your agility and ability to think on the spot. Not much else is allowed to be disclosed, other than the fact that there are 4 courses in all. Your course is #3, Good Luck"**

That helped me in absolutely no way in getting answers. I hope that the blue one gives me more information or I'm going to be walking into the course blind.

The walk was short as they weren't that far apart. Only about twenty feet from each other, but the thought still weighed heavily on me. Just what am I getting myself into? I didn't have time to answer myself as I soon found myself at the edge of the blue square. I stepped in and was pleasantly surprised. No booming voice was blasting out my ears and while the information displayed didn't help with my identity crisis it was useful nonetheless.

For your sake I'll copy what it said.

**The Impossible Game is a game about skill. Once you start a course you will not stop running until you finish or attempt to escape. **

**You will be allowed to rest once every twenty four hours. These breaks will last for eight hours.**

**You will reform each time that you die but it is still a bit painful.**

**Deaths can be caused by: Collision with Spikes, Blocks, and Black Liquid. Death will be permanent if you attempt to escape by means other than completing your course**

**The rest of the instructions are often self-taught through trial and error. Good Luck.**

While it wasn't as pleasing as I thought it would be it both eased and troubled me. It eased me to know that I won't die permanently; it troubled me to know that I had such a high risk of dying. Either way that's all the information I was going to be given. I might as well make use of it. This meant that there was only one thing left to do, and that was to walk into the red light.

This time the walk took longer as I was hesitant. More questions flooded my mind. Just how much would this hurt? How hard will this be? Will I ever beat the course? How long will this take? Will this REALLY answer my questions? Will they refuse my freedom even if I complete the course? More questions were going to come in but were stemmed by the red light in front of me. One more question rose up. Do I have the will to find out? That was the only question I could answer. Yes.

I stepped into the red light and didn't feel anything, nor did I hear anything. However what I saw changed instantly. What was once an infinite room with three lights was now a small covered area that was well lit. There was only one exit and that was an obstacle course which he could see would be very difficult already. The room itself was barren, only a couple of lights on the ceiling and a bed.

**"Your training will begin once you step onto that pathway"**

This voice was female I think. It was gentle and I could tell that it didn't want me to hurry. But still that didn't mean that I would disappoint her. However before I did that I just realized something, I should be able to see myself now shouldn't I? The room was bright yet the walls were still black so I'm guessing that would just be the general color of everything.

I looked down and realized I couldn't see my feet. I decided to see if they actually existed and something shifted when I moved my feet. Were my feet the same color as the floor and walls?

**"I see that you're a curious little soul, alright I might as well satisfy your curiosity. But once you're done inspecting yourself you begin testing"**

I was a bit curious by what she meant until a part of the wall shifted inwards and turned reflective. This made three mirrors in a trapezoid formation. I walked in and a white wall moved up behind me, the floor beneath me turned white and I questioned this until I looked at my figure.

I was completely and utterly black. Pitch black, with white eyes and crystal clear hair that went down to just above my hips and pulsed once every second with silvery light. A light then passed up and down my body revealing two feet, ten toes, two hands, ten fingers, two legs, two arms, but what caught my attention was my body was perfectly smooth. Nothing else was there, I know that I'm not normal compared to something else.

Human was the word I think. Normal humans had belly buttons to signify birth, and a pair of things on their chest that the females used to help care for their young. I had none of these. My face was perfectly smooth as well, no mouth, a nose but no nostrils.

There was only one more thing that I wanted to see before I began. I turned around and turned my head to see the reflection in the mirror, what I saw was fairly unexpected. I expected my back to be completely smooth, but instead I saw spinal bumps. This proved at least one thing. I had a skeleton. A skeleton also meant I could get broken bones if I'm not careful. I took a couple of steps around the white block and it sank back into the ground along with the wall and floor going back to normal.

**"Alright little one, we had a deal. I let you satisfy your curiosity, now you satisfy mine. I want to see how well you'll handle this course."**

I walked to the open wall. There was nothing there except for a runway that turned into an obstacle course. The beginning was only about a meter or so wide. I was kind of afraid I was going to fall, but then I thought to myself. 'I made the lady a promise and I'll hold myself to it!' On that final note I ran on and found that the floor was automatically giving my legs the energy to move.

That was when I heard the music start. **(The song that I used was posted by VideoGameMusicTube and it is titled **The Impossible Game Fire Aura** )**

It was a simple beat at first. I could feel my hair now pulsing to the rhythm and to be honest it helped me synchronize with the beat. My feet started moving in tune with it as well. Then a new beat was introduced and a grey spike revealed itself. Thankfully I had enough time to see it and jump over it. The next set of spikes was two spikes judging by the amount of tips I could see. I merely smirked and a bit over confidently I jumped and flipped over them before running the moment I landed. Eventually the beats increased in number and so did the spikes. Before I knew it the music had kicked into a new gear and I found myself barely making jumps over blocks and spikes which hovered over a placid liquid. **(0:00 – 0:42)**

Apparently the course thought that I needed more challenge as the floor suddenly stopped and two walls showed up forcing me to jump from one to the other. Thankfully they were sticky enough for me to get a good foot hold and quickly jump before it would give way. I was feeling confident that I could do this and I saw the floor ahead of was when I messed up. I pushed too hard and the foothold gave way and I felt a force behind me attempt to push me forward even as I fell into the black liquid.**(0:43 - 0:53)**

Next thing I knew I felt my body suddenly separate forcefully into hundreds of pieces and form together. It hurt A LOT. My lungs felt like they had collapsed and my bones felt like they would break. That's when I felt the force begin to push me forward again from the beginning of the runway to the end.

I dreaded going through that pain again. This was why I was relieved and surprised when the force disappeared. The voice of lady spoke again with both sympathy and admiration. But I could have cared a bit less about her tone of voice as I collapsed on the ground now that I wasn't forced to move.

**"You did very well for your first try, normally I wouldn't do this but you did good enough to earn a break. We'll start again once your pain is gone"**

If I could speak I might have praised her. But right now I needed to get some rest and the runway wasn't that comfy not to mention the energy that it surged through my legs now felt like electricity forcing me to move.

I made it to the room and the pain was still there but diminishing by the minute. I laid down on the bed which was comfy, but I wasn't sleepy at all. I just relaxed there and thought about my performance on the course. Next time I was going to make it even farther. I let my mind wander on where and how I went wrong.

* * *

**Alright if you think I did a good enough job then leave a review and tell me to do so. All of my Creative Juice comes from knowing that people like my story or how I write. This is kind of why my other story is put on hold for now until I have enough Creative Juice to perform the rewrite. That and I need to actually have time with my Beta who is my older sister's boyfriend. While it does mean he's over more it also means he's available less often. I'll also have another poll up for whether or not you want me to time skip at a certain point. For those of who don't know where the polls are; they are on my page at the top, you should see something about a certain topic. See you later.**


End file.
